


In Other Worlds

by nekonexus



Category: Fringe, Saiyuki
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter sees visions of himself when he dreams. He rarely likes who he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> This is not a crossover per se, and it probably won't make sense if you aren't familiar with Gensoumaden Saiyuki.

Walter's dreams depend very much on the particular medications he has most recently experimented with. Some nights, he does not dream at all. Others, more frequent, present a chaotic jumble of symbolism and nonsense.

On rare occasions, under certain influences (which he tries assiduously to avoid), he dreams of other worlds, other universes, other versions of himself.

Such dreams are never pleasant.

One night, he dreams of a castle of organic, twisted spires. He sees himself as a younger man. A smoker, careless in a disheveled lab coat. He sees a project underway: an attempt to awaken the greatest ~~weapon~~ demon the world has ever known.

(In his dream, he twists and turns and tries to claw away the images, but they remain before his dreaming eyes, forcing him to witness new variations on his own atrocities. And he thinks, is there no end to the horror of which I am capable?)

In this world, he is the master of Nothingness, controller of the Absence of Life. The Unmaker. And he knows - oh yes, he is most _acutely_ aware, that waking this ~~weapon~~ demon will tear holes in the very fabric of reality.

He does not care.

Or rather, he cares only to see his experiment successful.

There are those who are trying to stop him. A golden-haired monk (he sees Olivia's face; the barrel of a gun), and ~~her~~ his companions. (That one with the green eyes and the inscrutable smile reminds him of Agent Lee. The other, the redhead, he does not know. And his eyes shudder away from the youngest, the teen. He cannot see. He cannot... His mind is hiding something from him. ... It is a relief.)

Arrayed against the monk are lesser demons, nominally at the Master of Nothing's command. But here again is Olivia, red-haired and angry, with fire at her (clawed) fingertips. Beside her, constant companions, one who might be Astrid, another who might be... Charlie? (He barely remembers...)

And a child again. He is plagued by children.

Neither side truly supports him. He does not care. He shall wake the demon-weapon and tear the world asunder, and then....

Well.

Then a new game shall begin, no?

He wakes, cold and sweaty and shaking. Throws himself into a routine to banish the dream. But it haunts him.  
 _  
Destroyer. Unmaker. Nothing good can ever come from your hands._


End file.
